


Pequeños relatos [Final Fantasy VII]

by nxmorefear



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: Compilación de one-shots relacionados con los personajes de Final Fantasy VII. Ideas tomadas de blogs de Tumblr.[Clack] [Clerith]





	1. Las orejas [Clack]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este relato, Cloud tiene 22 años y Zack 24 años. Llevan un año de relación y están de vacaciones en un Modern!AU.
> 
> Prompt tomado de http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen

Hacía tanta calor esa tarde... Aun cuando el sol dejó de incidir directamente en las ventanas del salón, Cloud sufría los síntomas propios del verano. Tirado en el sofá, luchaba por caer dormido sólo un instante en compañía del ventilador. Cada cinco minutos se giraba un poco para que el aire caliente llegara a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y así había malgastado una hora de su vida.

De pronto, desde su dormitorio, sonó su teléfono móvil. Cloud gruñó cansado y se despegó del sofá. Dependiendo de quién le llamara, descolgaría o no; no tenía ganas de hablar. En la pantalla vio el nombre de Zack y se lo pensó un par de segundos. _Seguro que me arrepentiré, pero..._ Suspiró y deslizó el dedo para aceptar la llamada.

—Hola, Cloud —le saludó ameno; nunca esperaba el saludo de Cloud—. ¿Listo para pasar la tarde juntos?

Cloud miró hacia la ventana con mala cara.

—¿Qué tarde? Si son las siete ya...

—La tarde-noche entonces —dijo rápido para pasar a lo que le importaba—. Bueno, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

Sabía que acabaría proponiéndole algo así y no tenía ninguna gana de salir, pues casi siempre traía a un amigo nuevo y aborrecía estar en contacto con desconocidos.

—La verdad es que no —admitió con un poco de reparo.

—Vale, no pasa nada. Puedo ir a tu casa —se autoinvitó—. Me llevo refrescos y aperitivos. ¿Está tu madre ya en casa?

Cloud guardó silencio mientras procesaba la información.

—No, sigue de viaje.

—¡Bien! Estoy allí en media hora —dijo contento—. Nos vemos.

—Espera, Zack...

Pero ya había colgado y, con ello, eliminado cualquier intento de cancelar la cita. Después de varios días sin verse, debía reconocer que lo echaba de menos; sin embargo, no se sentía de humor para recibirlo como se merecía. De todos modos, no se atrevió a quitarle la ilusión tampoco. Mientras llegaba, se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse la sensación de bochorno y el sudor de encima. Después, cuando se vistió con una simple camiseta de manga corta y pantalones cortos, dejó la casa más o menos presentable y esperó.

Zack podía sorprender a veces con la puntualidad, como en aquella ocasión. Tocó al timbre varias veces, algo que acostumbraba a hacer para que Cloud supiera de quién se trataba. Él ni se molestó en confirmarlo y abrió la puerta del portal. En pocos segundos ya escuchaba los sonoros pasos de Zack en el pasillo del rellano y Cloud le dejó la puerta del apartamento abierta. Lo esperó en el recibidor, pero al notar que se demoraba más de lo habitual, se asomó fuera y lo vio colocarse algo en la cabeza.

—Zack, ¿qué haces?

Su voz le hizo dar un respingo y le dio la espalda.

—¡Espera, espera! Quiero enseñarte una cosa —dijo nervioso mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que volviera dentro de la casa.

Cloud se encogió de hombros y regresó dentro. Poco después, apareció Zack con una sonrisa divertida y presumiendo de orejas. Sí, las orejas de gato que se había colocado encima de la cabeza. Conociéndole, seguro que eran las más baratas de la tienda.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

Cloud se mostró impasible, serio, algo que hizo a Zack prensar los labios con inquietud. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos y Cloud rompió con un suspiro tras cerrar la puerta de casa.

—¿Por qué te has puesto eso? —preguntó por no confesarle que le sentaba ridículo.

Zack se rascó la nuca y le siguió con la mirada con una actitud bastante confiada a pesar de las evidentes señales de desinterés de Cloud.

—La última vez que hablamos te vi tan emocionado con la idea de que querías tener un gato que no pude resistirme a convertirme en uno —respondió con un tono de voz bastante insinuante.

En respuesta a esas palabras, Cloud se ruborizó. Jamás imaginó que tendría en cuenta algo que para él no tuvo mucha importancia. Sólo fue un capricho pasajero que, como tantos de sus comentarios, Zack aprovechaba para complacerle del modo más disparatado posible.

—Anda, pasa al salón —ignoró por completo el detalle y le hizo un gesto para que pasara y tomara asiento.

Él rio gentilmente y pasó al salón seguido por Cloud. Zack puso la bolsa con aperitivos sobre la mesa de café y sacó de ella un galletitas saladas con forma de pez que además le entregó a Cloud. Él miró el tarro de plástico tras tenerlo entre sus manos. Después miró a Zack, quien traía una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta.

—No... Zack, no —sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces y dejó los snacks con las demás cosas.

La situación pasaba a ser vergonzosa para Cloud. Se sentó en el sofá con una mano sobre la cara para esconderse y Zack le siguió con los brazos extendidos. Él se posicionó enfrente de Cloud con una expresión muy alegre

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —fingió que no lo sabía, algo que hizo que Cloud callara.

Como si no lo conociese. Cloud no disfrutaba mucho las situaciones imaginarias, más que nada porque no se le daba bien hacer roles y éso provocaba que su inseguridad pasara a una actitud defensiva.

—Vamos, Cloud... —Zack se arrodilló frente a él y ocupó un pequeño espacio entre sus piernas—. Sígueme el rollo...

Zack le acercó el tarro de snacks y se lo puso sobre el regazo mientras le miraba con súplica. Por si fuera poco, le restregó la mejilla en su rodilla como para demandar su atención. Maulló con timidez y Cloud tensó los músculos de las piernas. Pretendió ocultarse aún más detrás de su mano, pues la vergüenza, tanto la suya como la ajena, consiguió que acabara más rojo que un tomate. Zack siguió insistiendo al modo felino cuando no halló respuesta en Cloud.

—No voy a parar hasta tener mis necesidades saciadas —hizo un paréntesis en su interpretación.

—Zack... Dije que quería un gato, no a ti imitando a uno —y a pesar de la queja, Cloud cedió.

Con el bote en las manos, lo abrió con un gesto algo resignado.

—¿Y no es más divertido así? —le hizo reflexionar—. Venga, intenta disfrutarlo a costa de mi dignidad.

Zack tenía razón en cierto modo. Después de tomarse la molestia de hacer el ridículo, lo menos que podía hacer era esforzarse por verlo de otro modo.

Sacó del tarro un par de galletas y se las puso en la boca, pero estas se le cayeron entre las piernas cuando Zack trató de atraparlos con los labios. Soltó un maullido aleatorio con el que quiso disimular una risilla y Cloud apretó los labios por lo mismo. Lentamente le acercó otro bocado a los labios y en esa ocasión sí consiguió comérselo. El siguiente se lo comió Cloud, también el siguiente, mientras observaba a Zack tonar la mirada más lastimera. Cloud se llevó otro trozo de snack a la boca y Zack lo impidió con suave manotazo. Le retó por segunda vez, algo que Zack respondió de la misma manera y con un maullido. Cloud entonces, después de haber disfrutado humillándolo un poco, le dio de comer la última galleta y cerró el bote.

—Se acabó —dejó el tarro a un lado y se reclinó sobre el sofá.

Pensó que ahí acabaría todo, sin embargo Zack tenía más ganas de jugar y volvió a repetir el restregón sobre su rodilla. Colocó los brazos sobre el sofá y maulló un par de veces, ahora en busca de otras atenciones. Frotó la mejilla sobre el muslo de Cloud y éste accedió a darle un par de caricias en la cabeza. No obstante, no fue suficiente para suplir las demandas de Zack.

—Oh, vamos... —resopló Cloud mientras le entregaba unas caricias más con ambas manos y sobre su nuca—. ¿En serio te gusta hacer esto?

Zack sólo respondió con una sonrisa. Dio un bote y echó el cuerpo sobre el espacio libre del sofá; la cabeza y los brazos acabaron sobre el regazo de Cloud. Con algo de torpeza, imitó el ronroneo de un gato y sobó la mejilla sobre la nueva superficie.

—Quiero más mimos —le pidió en mitad del ronroneo y se puso boca arriba.

A pesar del calor que le estaba dando, Cloud trató de hacer un esfuerzo más, lo que lo llevó a seguir acariciando su cabeza y su cabello. Zack entonces atrapó su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre, algo por lo que Cloud tuvo que inclinarse hacia un lado. Allí inició más caricias, unas que se tomó la libertad de extender por su costado y su pecho. Zack cerró los ojos y se acurrucó con la mayor de las satisfacciones; no había otra cosa que mejor expresara su rostro en esos instantes. Cloud desconocía qué tanto estaba interpretando bajo sus orejas de gato, sin embargo debía admitir que, contemplarlo tan tranquilo, le hizo valorar el esfuerzo de ceder a ese juego. Poco a poco se habituó a darle ese tipo de cariño y Zack terminó soltando un suave gemido. Cambió su posición a boca abajo y sus brazos rodearon el regazo de Cloud mientras apoyaba la mejilla en su muslo.

—Me estoy excitando un poco —le confesó con un tono meloso.

Pero aquello no frenó a Cloud y a aquellas caricias sobre su espalda. Lo que sí hizo fue quitarle la diadema que le hacía tan ridículo e después insinuó:

—Así que éste fue tu plan desde el principio...

Zack rio entre dientes y abrió un ojo para observarle desde su posición:

—En realidad no —admitió—. De hecho, no pensé que llegarías tan lejos con esto.

Le sacó la lengua y Cloud respondió con un rubor suave. De algún modo,conociendo su actitud a veces arisca, superó las expectativas de Zack y éso le hizo sentir bien.

—Pero reconozco que tengo muchas ganas —dijo Zack.

En ese momento, Cloud detuvo las caricias sobre su cuerpo y, sin ser brusco, reemplazó su regazo por un cojín para Zack y luego ocupó el espacio justo al lado de Zack, a quien no tardó en rodear con un brazo. Usó el libre a modo de almohada y evitó mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—No tienes más que pedírmelo cuando lo necesites —le sugirió Cloud con un susurro.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez. Cloud olvidaba que Zack tenía un grado de necesidad muchísimo más alto, por lo que siempre pretendía que fuese él quien lo fuera a buscar o se diera la ocasión, una que muchas veces tardaba en llegar. Y Zack no era de los que presionaba por ello, así que sucedían situaciones como aquella, en las que los vacíos en la relación volvían a hacerse palpables.

Por eso, Cloud, sin esperar a que Zack dijera nada, se recostó aún más sobre su cuerpo y, en sus labios, prensó un suave y lento beso que sólo detendría para respirar. Las caricias comenzaron a darse entre ellos dos y, con ellas, el inicio de aquel esperado e íntimo momento.

 


	2. Los dulces [Clack]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este relato, Cloud tiene 22 años y Zack 24 años. Llevan un año de relación y están de vacaciones en un Modern!AU.
> 
> Prompt tomado de http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen

¿Cómo Cloud podía ser tan cruel de prohibirle comer dulces y aperitivos en casa? Alegando que comían demasiados, sobre todo Zack, quien arrasaba la despensa como un huracán, tomó la decisión de que sólo los reservarían cuando saliesen a dar un paseo. Claro, como si fuese tan fácil convencerlo para salir a dar una vuelta. Zack no estaba de acuerdo. Se lo hizo saber en más de una ocasión, pero no hubo manera de hacerle cambiar de idea.

—Zack, tienes un problema.

—¿Yo? Yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Entonces podrás vivir sin ello.

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué te crees?

Hablaron una noche y así fue cómo empezó todo.

Zack solía salir con frecuencia con los amigos, muy a diferencia de Cloud, quien prefería estar en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Una tarde de aquellas en las que Zack llegaba a casa silencioso y con ganas de asustar a Cloud con un ataque de abrazos, lo pilló mientras guardaba en el armario una pequeña caja metálica con sus dulces favoritos: los donetes de chocolate blanco. _¡Pero será hipócrita!_ Por suerte, Cloud no se percató de su presencia, lo que le dio la oportunidad de fingir que no había visto nada. Zack no lo mencionó durante el resto del día, sin embargo, saber lo que había guardado en casa, aumentaba su antojo a límites insospechados. Y no lo pudo soportar más.

En mitad de la noche, después de asegurarse de que Cloud estaba profundamente dormido, salió de la cama y, en silencio, sacó la caja de dulces del armario. En un acto de venganza y gula extrema, se los comió todos en la cocina. Pero la satisfacción que debía proporcionarle el azúcar no llegó y su dulce sabor se le volvió amargo en la boca. Aquéllo estuvo mal y la culpabilidad lo atormentó. Si Cloud llegaba a enterarse... Cerró la caja vacía y la volvió a meter en el armario sin hacer ruido. Una vez en la cama, creó su plan para mañana.

Al día siguiente, un sábado de levantarse tarde, Zack se despertó con un ligero dolor de barriga. Se aguantó el quejido para expresarlo y se giró en la cama para abrazar a Cloud, pero se encontró con que ya se había levantado. Refunfuñó y se retorció en la sábana como si fuese lo peor que lo pudo pasar en la mañana, pero recordó su atracón nocturno y se espabiló a toda prisa. Aprovechando que Cloud no estaba en el cuarto, comprobó que la caja seguía debajo de las sábanas del cajón y, en calzoncillos, fue a buscarlo a la cocina. Estaba preparándose el desayuno.

—Buenos días —se tronó los ojos al pasar por la puerta.

Zack le abrazó de costado y le dejó un beso en la cabeza, a lo que Cloud pocas veces respondía, como en esa ocasión. Tampoco le daba importancia, pero esa vez lo percibía de otro modo.

—¿Vas a desayunar ya? —preguntó Cloud mientras terminaba de untarse mermelada en una tostada.

—Sí —le respondió meloso, sin romper el abrazo—. ¿Me lo haces tú, porfa?

Pensó que si le daba más mimos, lo ablandaría; casi siempre funcionaba.

—Puedes hacértelo tú —dijo con calma.

Cloud se deshizo del abrazo de Zack y se llevó el desayuno a la mesa opuesta a la cocina. Le dio el primer bocado a la tostada sin dirigirle la mirada. Zack, lejos de ofenderse por las distancias que siempre imponía Cloud, se fue a sentar a su lado y le suplicó con la mirada.

—Vamos... Que estoy malito —acortó distancias con él y se recostó en su hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó con atención.

Al mirarle, Zack supo que lo tenía en el bote, así que fingió malestar estomacal y se llevó las manos al vientre. En sí tenía cierta molestia, seguramente por los dulces de anoche, pero lo exageraba para despertar aún más la compasión de Cloud.

—Me duele mucho la barriga...

—¿Y eso? —preguntó de nuevo, esa vez más preocupado.

—No lo sé... —soltó un quejido y terminó inclinándose hacia la mesa.

—Puede que la cena no te sentara bien —dedujo Cloud—. ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?

Zack meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, no —enfatizó—. Creo que con un poco de medicina bastará.

Cloud no insistió y le cedió su desayuno para compartirlo entre los dos.

—Vale, termino de desayunar y me paso por la farmacia a comprar algo.

Zack sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Cloud.

Le sentó un poco mal engañarlo y manipularlo de esa manera, pero era por un bien mayor. Cloud se vistió y salió de casa para comprar algo para el estómago. Zack se asomó por la ventana de la sala de estar y, cuando lo vio caminar por la calle, se apresuró a ponerse una camiseta, pantalón y calzado. Se peinó un poco y salió de casa con dinero y sus llaves. Corrió a la tienda de la esquina y compró exactamente el mismo recipiente con el mismo tipo de dulces. Cuando regresó a casa, lo hizo de forma silenciosa, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que Cloud hubiese llegado antes que él. Entró a hurtadillas y, después de asegurarse de que aún no estaba en casa, hizo el intercambio de cajas en el armario. Luego se quitó la ropa y, para finalizar, se echó al sofá a esperarle mientras jugueteaba con el teléfono móvil.

Poco después Zack escuchó la puerta de la entrada al abrirse y cambió su posición en el sofá para parecer un poco cansado. Cuando vio a Cloud aparecer con una bolsa pequeña en la mano, le hizo sitio a su lado y Cloud se sentó. Sacó de la bolsa la caja con la medicina y se la entregó.

—Espero que te sirva —dijo Cloud.

Zack dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa de café y miró la caja con una sonrisa con la que quiso disimular su nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes —le soltó despreocupado—. Se me pasó el dolor de repente.

—Oh, pues mejor —Cloud sonrió con levedad—. Al menos tenemos algo por si nos duele en un futuro.

Verlo con esa sonrisa e ignorante al crimen que cometió anoche, Zack seguía sufriendo el remordimiento. Sabía que a partir de ahora no encontraría pistas que lo incriminaran, pero no por ello dejaría de pensar que Cloud no se lo mereció por muy mentiroso que fuese. Después de que le diera parte de su desayuno y salir a por medicina por él... Le había tocado la vena sensible.

—Ven aquí.

Zack, en un intento de sentirse bien consigo mismo, tomó las manos de Cloud y le invitó a que se echara sobre él. Reclinado hacia atrás, le entregó un pequeño espacio sobre su cuerpo en el que Cloud, con una expresión indescifrable, recostó la cabeza y su hombro. Zack lo abrazó contento, pero a Cloud lo notó bastante rígido.

—Oye, ¿no quieres que te dé cariño? —preguntó extrañado al dirigirle una mirada.

—No es eso... —respondió con un titubeo y evitaba mirarle la cara—. Es sólo que esta mañana estás más cariñoso de lo habitual.

—¿Pero quieres que siga? —insistió, puesto que era éso lo que más le interesaba.

Cloud no dijo nada y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, gesto suficiente para que Zack supiese que no estaba incómodo, no del todo al menos. Aún así, aunque trató de hacerle pasar el momento lo más agradable posible, Cloud no tardó en desprenderse de él.

—Anda, vamos a poner la casa bien —dijo a regañadientes—, que como siga encima de ti, no me voy a querer quitar en todo el día.

—¿Y éso es malo? —preguntó con un tono grave e insinuante.

Zack acortó las distancias que Cloud había creado instantes anteriores y puso los dedos en la cinturilla de su pantalón, aunque no duraron mucho allí tras el manotazo de Cloud.

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que llevamos cinco días sin hacer nada, sí, es malo.

Cloud se levantó del sofá. Parecía que iba en serio y Zack no pudo más que suspirar con decepción. Con las ganas que tenía de acurrucarse con él...

—Vale... —soltó un suave gruñido cuando estiró los brazos.

Los dos empezaron por el dormitorio. Como siempre, estaba patas arriba, casi nunca hacían la cama y típico era camiar por el suelo entre ropa sucia. Entre los dos comenzaron a quitar prendas de en medio y dejarla amontonada en una esquina en la cama, pero algo llamó la atención de Cloud.

—¿Es que has salido? —le preguntó cuando señaló la ropa limpia de encima de la cama.

¿Cómo demonios se daba cuenta de esas cosas?

—Eh... no —le respondió lo más convincente posible—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Juraría que no dormimos con ropa encima de la cama —continuó con sus divagaciones mientras miraba la camisa y luego la olió—. Y tampoco está sucia.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Zack pensó algo rápido para desviar la atención de Cloud. Le quitó la camiseta de las manos y la olió.

—Sí que lo está —la lanzó rápido con la demás y se apresuró a tomar todo el montón entre los brazos—. Encárgate de lo demás, que voy a poner la lavadora.

Dejó a Cloud con un importante atontamiento y, directo en la cocina, metió toda la ropa que cabía en la lavadora. Echó el detergente, después el suavizante y la puso a funcionar.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba actuando como un completo idiota por mantener el engaño. Lo sabía, pero era más importante su relación y su integridad. Jamás había dado lugar a una situación como aquella en la que una riña pasaba a ser algo serio. _Joder, ¿tan importante es una maldita caja de dulces?_ Al parecer sí, pues se comió una entera a escondidas por despecho.

—Me he encontrado la bolsa de patatas que nos comimos hace tres días —pasó Cloud al interior de la cocina, hecho que sacó a Zack de sus pensamientos con un respingo—. Pensé que la tiraste a la basura.

Cloud se encaminó a tirarla al cubo de debajo del fregadero mientras en la mente de Zack retumbaba la palabra «basura». Basura. Basura que le incriminaba de la peor cosa que pudo haberle hecho. Zack dio una zancada hacia el cubo y, antes de que Cloud abriera la tapa, lo impidió con un manotazo. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Zack prensó los labios y miró hacia otro lado con disimulo.

—¿Qué... has hecho ya?

Entonces supo que no tenía escapatoria; Cloud iba a querer ver lo que había dentro sí o sí, pero no podía renunciar tan fácilmente a su aprecio.

—Nada —respondió sin quitar la mano de la tapa del cubo.

Cloud frunció el ceño y le apartó la mano, pero Zack puso la otra. Estaba dispuesto a luchar con todas sus armas.

—Zack —pronunció su nombre con severidad y todas sus pretensiones de impedirlo se esfumaron.

Era incapaz de verlo enfadado, ni tampoco alimentarlo más sabiendo que, lo que encontraría, no le iba a gustar ni un pelo. Zack se resignó y apartó las manos del cubo con lentitud. Ahora que Cloud tuvo la libertad de abrirlo, al hacerlo, encontró la dichosa caja, pero para Zack fue algo más que eso. Había demostrado tener un problema con los dulces y, no sólo eso, también descubrió las estupideces que le hizo hacer para saciarse.

Zack se llevó la mano a la cara de la vergüenza. Suspiró hondo y miró a Cloud, quien, tras tirar la bolsa a la basura, estaba más callado que de costumbre.

—Me comí tus donetes, ¿vale? —reconoció con algo de dificultad—. Te vi escondiendo la caja en el armario. No sé por qué, pero me enfadó... Y me lo comí todo anoche. Ya está —soltó todo como si estuviera enfadado—. Pero antes de que me lo eches en cara —blandió el dedo índice para señalarle que esperase allí y salió de la cocina para traer la caja que recién compró—. ¿Ves? ¡Te compré otra! —se la entregó y, sin poder mantener el papel de tipo duro, le puso ojos de cordero degollado—. Por favor, perdóname.

Con las palmas de las manos juntas, Zack esperó a la reacción de Cloud y él, con la caja de donetes en las manos, acabó girando la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan dramático? —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo son dulces.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué? —hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

Entonces, todo ese esfuerzo por ocultarlo, los sentimientos de culpabilidad y su temor por perder el aprecio de Cloud, ¿fue para nada?

Cloud le metió un donete en la boca, casi a la fuerza, y le cerró la mandíbula.

—Pretendía guardala para momentos de extrema necesidad —dejó la caja en la encimera—, pero veo que no puedo controlar lo que haces o dejas de hacer. Y tampoco quiero.

Cloud pasó por su lado para salir de la cocina y Zack, ablandado por su reflexión y su consideración hacia lo que necesitaba, lo siguió hasta el salón. En esos momentos se sentía incapaz de controlar sus ganas de abrazarle por ello, así que lo atrapó desde la espalda y rodeó sus costados entre los brazos.

—Algún día te arrepentirás de ser tan comprensivo conmigo —le susurró en el oído y lo estrechó más hacia su cuerpo.

—Sé que no darás lugar a que éso ocurra —dijo Cloud con confianza.

A pesar de no responder abiertamente al cariño que le profesaba, Zack no le presionaba ni le pedía ser correspondido. Ya sabía que Cloud se manejaba muy bien con las demostraciones prácticas y un poco menos con el lenguaje; no necesitaba más de él. Zack le entregó un beso en el pómulo con el que pretendía llegar a más sitios, pero Cloud no le admitió más carantoñas.

—Reserva eso para después —le pidió mientras se soltaba de sus brazos—. Hay que seguir ordenando.

—Como te gusta tenerme a la espera... —sonrió de lado.

Al final Zack cedió a los mandatos de Cloud y prosiguieron con las tareas domésticas. No fue mucho el tiempo que le dedicaron, por lo que el resto del día lo tuvieron plenamente para ellos y terminarse los dulces de la caja juntos. Ese día prometieron entonces controlar más lo que comerían.

 


	3. El informe [Clack +18]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este relato, Cloud tiene 16 años y Zack 18 años. Se desarrolla poco antes del incidente de Nibelheim.
> 
> Prompt tomado de http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen

Cloud acababa de llegar del cuartel militar de Shin-Ra tras una jornada agotadora y, después de dos días desde su última misión en las inmediaciones de Midgar, ya iba siendo hora de ponerse a escribir el informe de la batida. Al no haber sucedido gran cosa, no le tomaría mucho tiempo, sin embargo otros asuntos ocupaban su mente desde que empezó, hacía poco más de dos meses, su relación con Zack Fair. Como SOLDADO de 1ª Clase, sus misiones eran arriesgadas y largas, así que no tenían mucho tiempo para verse. Ahora llevaba como una semana en su último trabajo y, al tener prohibido hablar de sus misiones, Cloud no sabía dónde estaba, qué hacía ni cuándo volvería. No podía evitar preocuparse, pero confiaba en las capacidades de Zack como SOLDADO; tarde o temprano haría acto de presencia.

Después de tomarse el almuerzo en su aposento, un pequeño lugar que la empresa cedía a todos sus soldados, Cloud tomó el ordenador portátil, se sentó frente su pequeño escritorio y comenzó a escribir el informe. A ese ritmo, lo acabaría antes del anochecer y a la mañana siguiente lo imprimiría y se lo entregaría al teniente de su batallón. Pero, al parecer, tendría que hacer un inciso esa tarde. Llamaron a su puerta con insistencia. Cloud nunca esperaba visitas si no era de algún superior o de Zack. Detuvo su tarea y se levantó del sofá nervioso.

—Cloud, ¿estás? —se escuchó desde el otro lado mientras Cloud se acercaba a la puerta.

Se trataba de Zack y la ansiedad de Cloud no tardó en incrementarse. Dos meses juntos era demasiado poco para habituarse, menos aún cuando, en el mejor de los casos, veía a Zack dos veces por semana. Se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y sintió el corazón encogérsele nada más verlo esperando con un brazo apoyado en el umbral. Zack le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez pasó dentro.

—¿No me dices nada? —preguntó con un tono ameno cuando se acercó a Cloud y lo rodeó con los brazos.

Cloud disimuló su alegría de volver a verle; no sabía por qué se le daba tan mal expresarlo. Sólo se limitó a devolverle el gesto, algo que poco a poco hizo recuperar la normalidad de su estado.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Cloud.

Zack lo estrechó un poco más en ese abrazo y pegó la mejilla sobre su cabello.

—Un “hola” estaría bien o “te he echado de menos” —dijo en mitad de un murmullo.

Cloud respiró hondo antes de responder:

—Éso último ya lo sabes —farfulló sobre su hombro.

—Pero me gustaría oírlo de vez en cuando —sonrió antes de soltarle y revolverle el pelo.

Aún así, Cloud no poseía la suficiente confianza como para ser tan abierto en cuanto a sus emociones. Dejó a Zack a la esperar de una palabras que no diría y después lo vio deambular por su pequeño cuarto con las manos detrás de la zona lumbar, estirando su espalda.

—¿Estabas haciendo algo? —preguntó cuando se sentó en la cama.

Cloud asintió y regresó a su escritorio para proseguir con su trabajo.

—Tengo que terminar un informe para mañana —contestó y comenzó a teclear las primeras palabras.

—¿Entonces he venido en mal momento?

Detrás de él, escuchó cómo Zack se iba deshaciendo de sus botas y parte del equipo de SOLDADO. Había llegado directo a verle nada más llegar de su misión, hecho que halagaba bastante a Cloud.

—No, está bien —en verdad Zack nunca venía en mal momento—. Puedo acabar esto mientras estás aquí.

Cloud echó la mirada hacia atrás y le vio echarse en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y las rodillas flexionadas. Justo en ese momento, coincidió la mirada con él y Cloud se la desvió.

—¿Cómo te fue en la misión? —se forzó a preguntar y volvió con su tarea.

—Vengo reventado —reconoció con un suspiro—. Comí ya en el viaje de vuelta y tengo muchas ganas de dormir.

—Puedes hacerlo en mi cama —le dio el permiso, aunque no necesitaba dárselo—. Esto me tomará un buen rato.

—Vale —dijo con cansancio.

Cloud supo que se echó a dormir cuando el somier de la cama chirrió un par de veces. Aquel nuevo silencio lo ayudó a concentrarse en el trabajo, al menos durante el primer párrafo, pues los muelles de la cama sonaron de nuevo para, posteriormente, seguir la voz de Zack.

—Oye, Cloud —le llamó calmado—. ¿Puedes venir y hacerme compañía?

Él se giró en su silla un poco confuso, confuso hacia sí mismo, ya que a pesar de tener que acabar el informe, tenía un imperioso deseo de estar en la cama con Zack. Sólo el sentido del deber provocaba que se lo pensara antes de responder. Entonces algo en su rostro pareció plasmarlo, pues Zack sonrió y le tentó:

—Vamos, ¿no va ese cacharro sin cables?

Cloud no se lo pensó más y se incorporó con su ordenador en las manos. Zack le hizo un espacio a los pies de la cama y Cloud se sentó. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se puso el ordenador sobre las piernas cruzadas; por otro lado, Zack cambió de posición para tener la cabeza junto al muslo de Cloud, algo que le daba una gran facilidad a la hora de observarle. Cloud fingió que no se daba cuenta. De hecho, le ponía nervioso saber que podía estar mirándole y a eso, junto con se trataba de su pareja, se le sumaba el cosquilleo a la altura del estómago. ¿Y pretendía concentrarse así? Debió haberlo pensado antes de acceder, pero había pasado tantos días sin él...

—¿Me dejas apoyar la cabeza? —musitó Zack—. Quiero ver si consigo dormir.

La propuesta de Zack, que iba acompañada con una caricia desde su rodilla hasta lo largo de la pierna, provocó aún más la desgana de Cloud a hacer su trabajo. Aún así, creía poder hacer y disfrutar al mismo tiempo. Se quitó el ordenador de encima y lo colocó en el lado contrario, lo que le dejó todo el espacio de su regazo. Zack recostó la cabeza en el hueco y enlazó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su pierna. Cloud le miró de reojo para asegurarse de que se echaba a dormir de verdad y prosiguió con su informe, ahora con un poco más de dificultad, pues ahora sólo podía teclear con una mano. Con la otra quiso ayudar a Zack a conciliar el sueño con tímidas caricias alrededor de su cabello.

Durante los primeros minutos en los que en el pequeño cuarto sólo se escuchaban las sonoras teclas al ser pulsadas, logró avanzar un poco más. Con la idea de continuar, se tropezó de pronto con un pequeño inconveniente y eran las caricias que Zack inició bajo su rodilla y que peligrosamente se deslizaban por su muslo. Cloud controló la respiración e ignoró el hormigueo que surgió a la altura de su entrepierna, o más bien lo intentó. La sensación le hizo sentir un pinchazo bajo el abdomen; necesitaba buscar otra posición, sin embargo Zack insistía.

—¿No consigues dormir? —preguntó Cloud en un intento de desviar su atención de un asunto que no sabía si era su imaginación.

—Haces mucho ruido con el teclado —admitió Zack—, pero no te preocupes por mí. Sigue con tu trabajo.

Cloud apretó los labios y suspiró de forma sonora. El problema no era si le dejaba o no dormir; el problema era esa dichosa mano que, por mucho que no le dejara trabajar, tampoco quería que dejara de estar ahí. No dijo nada y trató por los siguientes instantes continuar con el informe, tarea que se complicó cuando Zack pasó a palpar la zona interna de su muslo. Llegados hasta ese punto, sus intenciones aún no eran lo suficientemente claras para Cloud, a pesar de que, incluso creyéndose capaz de controlarlo, las caricias habían llegado a despertarle más de la cuenta. A eso se sumaba el apuro de querer ocultarlo. Le seguía dando vergüenza. Por fortuna, la posición de Zack no le permitía verlo, aunque la anchura y las arrugas del pantalón lo disimulaban muy bien. Sin embargo, no parecía ser importante, ni siquiera una razón por la que Zack debería o no continuar. Cloud lo aprendió cuando, sin previo aviso, los dedos de Zack se deslizaron con suavidad hasta su entrepierna. Presionó aunque Cloud trató de impedirlo con una mano. El movimiento lo delató y la curiosidad hizo que Zack se girara, no para mirarle con una de aquellas sonrisas burlonas, sino para continuar con sus pretensiones.

—Zack... —de algún modo quiso advertirle de que no podía, no en ese momento.

—Cloud, déjame tocarte...

El brazo de Zack se tornó alrededor de él en una caricia suave que llegó hasta su espalda. Con la punta de sus dedos, levantó la camiseta de Cloud, por delante y por detrás, y acariciaron su pálida piel hasta hacerla reaccionar con un escalofrío. Sus labios dejaron pequeños besos sobre su abdomen como si con ellos Zack le suplicara poder continuar. Cloud volvió a respirar con profundidad, incapaz de negarles, ni a Zack ni a sí mismo, tal experiencia.

Por mucho que intentó evitar ese desenlace en favor al deber, mentiría si dijera que no deseó que llegara con todas sus fuerzas. Cloud bajó la tapa de su ordenador con brusquedad, señal suficiente para que Zack acabara agarrándole de un brazo y hacerle recostar en la cama. De espaldas contra el colchón, Cloud se dejó a merced de la boca de Zack, de la cual no se había percatado, hasta ese momento, cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando morderlo. Con un silencioso gemido, notó sus dientes apretar alrededor de su miembro aún cubierto en ropa y luego su aliento calentándolo de un modo irresistible. Cloud fue incapaz de controlar la respiración a partir de entonces, entregado por completo a su manera de complacer. Se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior con una mano, dejó sus genitales expuestos, fervientes por un contacto húmedo. Vio a Zack relamerse antes de meterse sus testículos en la boca y por ello no reprimió otro gemido de placer. Su cuerpo se retorció, su respiración se agitó y el juego de Zack no había hecho más que empezar. Cloud, con los ojos cerrados, sentía su lengua, sus labios y su humedad envolver la sensible piel, para luego respirar sobre ella y hacerlo enloquecer. Cloud suspiró su nombre sin pensarlo y Zack volvió a torturarlo un poco más, en lo que relamía el tronco del miembro y terminaba de deslizarle las prendas de ropa por las piernas.

—Estaba deseando llegar a Midgar para hacerte esto... —admitió Zack hambriento.

Tal declaración hizo que el corazón de Cloud se encogiera. En deseo planeado, una demostración de que había estado pensando en él durante la misión, una razón más para sentirse importante y continuar con ello.

Con una nueva sensación de liberación, Cloud pudo separar las piernas, lugar que ocupó Zack para aferrarse a sus muslos. Cloud puso una de las piernas sobre el hombro de Zack y le observó con desespero cómo tanteaba su entrepierna y le provocaba con la mirada. Sintió una insoportable punzada en la base de su miembro antes de ser devorado por completo. Otro sonido salió de su garganta, esa vez más dulce. Zack dejó una fina capa de saliva alrededor de su pene una vez se lo sacó para comenzar a centrarse en la punta. Cloud cerró los puños entorno a las sábanas al ser el glande succionado hacia el paladar de Zack, lugar en el que encontró una placentera sensación que se repetía con cada movimiento que realizaba su cabeza, de arriba abajo. No podía resistirse al placer en aumento y su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma involuntaria entre calurosos espasmos y exceso de saliva.

De pronto, los golpes contra la puerta sacaron a Cloud del éxtasis, sobresaltándolo. No había otro momento, ¿verdad?

—¿Soldado Strife? ¿Tiene un momento? —sonó desde el otro lado—. Es importante.

Se trataba de su teniente, algo que a Zack no le hizo detenerse en absoluto. La mezcla de sensaciones contrarias provocó que Cloud no supiera qué decir, qué hacer, qué sentir. Con un titubeo, casi sin pensar, respondió:

—¡A-ahora salgo! No estoy presentable... —disimuló el placer en su voz, pero no tenía ni idea de si tuvo éxito.

Cloud suspiró y, con su pierna, instó a Zack a que se diera prisa. Él revitalizó las succiones y, en el momento de ponerle fin, se lo introdujo hasta el fondo y presionó con la garganta, como si realmente tratara de tragárselo. Cloud, sorprendido, reprimió el gemido entre los dientes y lo amortiguó con un brazo sobre los labios. Su orgasmo pasó a ser la incontrolable respiración a través de sus pulmones y, en consecuencia, la directa eyaculación en la garganta de Zack.

No hubo tiempo para recuperarse. Cloud no quería hacer esperar al teniente ni un segundo más. Se incorporó con sus codos y se encontró con la sonrisa pícara de Zack tras sacárselo de la boca, después de todo, él no sería quien pasara el momento de vergüenza. Cloud resopló y se puso la ropa interior y sus pantalones a toda velocidad. De un salto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Zack, mientras tanto, le hizo el favor a Cloud y se escondió detrás de ésta al ser abierta.

—Perdón por la demora, teniente —se disculpó Cloud, que aún no tenía el aliento del todo recuperado.

—No se preocupe —le tranquilizó—. ¿Tiene listo el informe? Ha habido órdenes del capitán y lo quiere, como muy tarde, para esta noche.

Cloud tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Estoy en ello —se sinceró con su superior—. Lo tendré listo en una hora.

—Bien —dijo con las letras algo arrastradas cuando miró al interior de la habitación—. Le veo mañana en los entrenamientos.

Cloud asintió y, tras despedirse, cerró la puerta con un largo suspiro. Zack salió de la esquina y, con las manos en las caderas, no evitó reír entre dientes.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Cloud con cansancio.

—De nada —se encogió de hombros y, sin borrar la sonrisa, se encaminó hacia la mesa auxiliar junto a la cama para recoger sus cosas—. Creo que se ha dado cuenta.

La deducción de Zack le paralizó por un momento.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Cloud temeroso mientras lo observaba colocarse el cinturón y los tirantes.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Depende de lo observador que haya sido, porque estaban mis cosas a la vista y, sin ofender —Zack alzó la mirada y le miró—, se te da fatal disimular.

Cloud temió preguntar más. No, no quería saber en qué se había equivocado. Tampoco quería culpar a Zack por venir y tentarle de ese modo tan sucio. Sólo se limitó a suspirar y, sin más remedio, a asumir que su teniente sabía de ello. No volvería a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Zack terminó de vestirse con todo su equipo y, con una sonrisa enternecida, se plantó frente a Cloud para poner sus manos alrededor de su mandíbula y entregarle un lento beso en los labios. Cloud pudo captar el sabor que, sobre los suyos, se había impregnado del anterior acto.

—¿Te vas ya? —no supo por qué preguntó si ya sabía la respuesta.

—Esta noche vuelvo —le respondió tras soltarle—. No creo que puedas acabar ese informe mientras siga yo aquí.

—Oh, vamos... —Cloud resopló—. Lo habría acabado de no ser por...

Antes de poder seguir hablando, Zack le calló con un segundo beso en los labios. Sus brazos rodearon los hombros de Cloud y le habló cerca del oído.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que, si me quedara, estaría toda la tarde haciéndote el amor hasta que no pudieras más... —Cloud se ruborizó ante sus palabras—. No me hagas sufrir de esa manera pidiéndome que me quede.

Por mucho que le pesase, Zack tenía razón. Aunque le gustaría que pusiese un poco de su parte para controlarse, sabía que sería un intento en vano. Cloud entonces hizo un esfuerzo por comprenderlo. Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera en misiones peligrosas e importantes y éso le daba a Zack razones para querer aprovechar todo lo que podía a su lado, uno que prefería invertir más en momentos de intimidad. Cloud, aunque algo desconectado con ese interés, no podía negar que también los disfrutaba.

—Trae algo para cenar —le pidió Cloud sin mirarle ni responder a su abrazo.

—¿Lo de siempre?

Cloud asintió y ambos aumentaron la distancia entre ellos. Zack sonrió y le acarició el pelo que le crecía de la nuca.

—Nos vemos entonces.

Zack dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y Cloud lo acompañó. Allí le despidió y, al fin en soledad, no se demoró en continuar con el informe, esa vez con una renovada motivación gracias a la inspiradora visita de Zack. Sólo la inesperada de su teniente pasó a ser una anécdota, éso si no acababa en algo peor al día siguiente.

 


	4. El resfriado [Clack]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este relato, Cloud tiene 16 años y Zack 18 años. Se desarrolla poco antes del incidente de Nibelheim.
> 
> Prompt tomado de http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen

El reloj digital señalaba exactamente la una de la mañana. Era lo único que podía verse en la oscura habitación y, en ella, no había otro ruido que el respirar de Cloud, justo a su lado. Un sonido que solía ser relajante, sin embargo no era nada de eso esa vez.

Zack había pasado las últimas dos horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero Cloud no había dejado de dar vuelta en la cama. Tomaba una postura y a los pocos minutos buscaba otra distinta. Entonces los muelles de la pequeña cama interrumpían, con su chirriante ruido y su constante rebote, los intentos de Zack para caer dormido.

Mañana temprano debía que reunirse con Sephiroth para la asignación de una misión y no quería hacer acto de presencia con sueño. No culpaba a Cloud aún así. Había cogido un serio constipado y el bueno de Zack le insistió en pasar la noche en su habitación para cuidarle. Dormir juntos fue la única opción a la que Cloud había accedido después de sus ruegos, pero desde que entró por la puerta ni le había dejado ni tenía intenciones de pedírselo.

Cloud llevaba la última media hora evitando respirar por la nariz. Luego daba un par de vuelta en su pequeño espacio, se tapaba y destapaba; no conseguía regular debidamente la temperatura. Zack, por otro lado, fingía que no le importaba. Sabía que Cloud se cerraba cada vez que mostraba sólo un poco de preocupación. Por eso, pasó esas dos horas intentando dormir, aún sabiendo que sólo lo conseguiría si le fuera más receptivo.

De pronto, mientras Zack hacía un último esfuerzo por ignorarlo, Cloud se sentó en la cama con un tosido que disimuló en la manga de su camiseta. Y como si creyera que Zack dormía, trató de sonarse la nariz del modo más silencioso posible. Sus suspiros demostraron que no estaba pasando su mejor noche y Zack, perdido ya su paciencia, dejó de lado los caprichos de Cloud y lo atendió. Se giró en la cama para, con un mano, buscar la zona baja de su espalda y acariciársela. De inmediato, la notó húmeda incluso por encima de la gruesa camiseta interior; estaba sudando.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver al doctor? —le propuso con un tono de voz cansado.

—No... —farfulló Cloud en mitad de un gruñido.

Escuchó a Cloud sonar fuerte contra el pañuelo y Zack respiró hondo. Esperó a que acabara para agarrarle del bajo de la camiseta y tirar con suavidad. Lo hizo tumbar de nuevo y la respuesta de Cloud no se hizo esperar, dándole la espalda. Aún sabiendo que Cloud se negaría a ello, Zack lo estrechó con su fuerte brazo y lo atrajo tanto cuanto pudo hacia su abdomen. Para tranquilidad de Zack, no hubo ningún rechazo a su abrazo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre el cabello alborotado de Cloud. En él pudo oler el sudor febril que desprendía su cuerpo, pero no le resultaba desagradable.

—Si te cuesta dormir, dímelo —dijo Zack mientras posaba la mano sobe el vientre de Cloud.

Él no dijo nada y Zack continuó con un pequeño reproche:

—A mí también me cuesta si estás todo el rato dando vueltas.

—Tú quisiste que pasara la noche contigo —le respondió Cloud con la nariz taponada.

—Ya, pero no era para que me ignoraras.

El silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos dos y Zack lo interrumpió con un suspiro que acompañó con una caricia en el estómago de Cloud. Pudo notar la rigidez de su cuerpo.

—Pídeme ayuda cuando lo necesites —suplicó con los labios cerca de su oreja—, aunque sea por una tontería.

—¿Y en qué podrías ayudarme ahora exactamente...? —replicó con incredulidad antes de sofocar un tosido en la almohada.

Zack era un improvisador nato, aunque ahora no tuviese una idea real sobre cómo hacer la noche más llevadera. Cloud tampoco era una persona difícil de satisfacer por muy distante y serio que pudiese aparentar. Por eso, sobre la marcha, Zack se dejaba llevar según los pequeños anhelos que Cloud le iba despertando. Era esa actitud taciturna la que le invitaba ser más afectuoso de lo habitual. Nunca le vio molestarse por ello, sólo evitar las situaciones, pero en sus gestos siempre percibía el deseo de estar acompañado. Cloud apenas hablaba de sí mismo, por lo que Zack intuía que lo necesitaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

Zack deslizó la palma por su pecho y la resguardó en las arrugas de la camiseta, a la altura de su axila. El abrazo se extendió alrededor de su tórax y notó al fin a Cloud ceder ante él. Sus manos se afianzaron al antebrazo de Zack y lo acariciaron.

—Se me ocurre que podría distraerte un poco mientras recordamos nuestros momentos —arrastró las palabras con una sonrisa.

—Ni te atrevas... —resopló Cloud con pesadez.

Zack sofocó una risa con lo que trató de no molestar a Cloud.

—¿Y eso? —fingió no entenderlo—. ¿No te gusta recordarlo?

Cloud, al darse cuenta del error, rectificó.

—No es eso —dijo mientras buscaba más el calor de Zack—. Sé que lo quieres hacer para reírte.

—¿Reírme yo? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —le aseguró—. Si llego a reírme de ti, tienes permiso para castigarme.

Su honestidad hizo callar a Cloud, tal y como había esperado. Aquéllo le dio oportunidad para seguir hablando. Sabía que Cloud era muy curioso, le gustaba escucharle, más cuando tenía una opinión sobre él. No era más que una actitud insegura hacia la percepción que tenía acerca de él, por eso quería demostrarle que no tenía razones para sentirse así ni pensar que había hecho el ridículo.

—Sabes que, de los dos, yo he sido el más idiota —continuó—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando flirteaba contigo? No había manera de que me siguieras el rollo —se mostró algo indignado—. ¿Qué se te pasaba por la cabeza? Me tenías con el autoestima por los suelos. Jamás me habían ignorado de esa manera.

Zack sintió a Cloud sacudirse entre sus brazos, claro signo de que buscaba la manera de excusarse.

—Si te soy sincero —se aclaró la voz ronca—, no noté tus intenciones hasta más adelante. Luego me bloqueaba con tus acercamientos y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Hasta que me lancé de lleno a besarte.

Aún lo recordaba con total nitidez y le hacía sentir un hormigueo en el estómago.

—Sí... —dijo Cloud con más reserva.

—Me sorprendió, ¿sabes? —respondió Zack pensativo—. Es decir, no creí que me lo corresponderías. Mucho menos que lo hicieses de esa manera...

En ese momento, Cloud se deshizo del agarre de Zack y se giró. Aunque se tenían frente a frente, eran incapaces de mirarse, sólo sentir su calor y su respiración.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con miedo.

—Tan ardiente... —dijo con un ronroneo para provocar una reacción en Cloud— y experimentado. Me devolviste la confianza perdida.

Y, antes de responder, Cloud marcó un pequeño silencio, como si le costara admitirlo.

—Era la primera vez que hacía algo así —confesó avergonzado.

Zack quedó impresionado. Ya no era sólo por eso, sino por la naturaleza de Cloud, silente y distante. Besarle aquel día fue una imprudencia, pero una que le hizo conocer facetas que jamás habría sospechado de él. Y le seguía sorprendiendo conforme más profundizaba en él.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Zack orgulloso—. Entonces sí que había algo dentro de ti que llevaba quemando mucho tiempo.

Buscó su pecho y lo acarició con los dedos. Notó con suma facilidad el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Su tímido silencio hizo sonreír enternecido a Zack, quien decidió parar antes de incomodarle. Después de haber conseguido que se encarara con él, no quiso abusar más de sus esfuerzos por abrirse.

Tras encontrar sus manos debajo de la manta y agarrarlas con fuerza, Zack pegó la frente contra la suya y respiró sereno.

—Te quiero, Cloud...

Le dijo en un susurro, palabras que impulsaron a Cloud pegarse a él y abrazarle con fuerza.

Era algo que no dejaría de recordarle. Nada había más gratificante que sentir los brazos de Cloud y su proximidad después de hacerle sentir apreciado.

A partir de ese momento no hubo palabras por su parte, pero a cambio consiguió que cayera dormido en su pecho. Zack no tardó en ser el siguiente en dormirse, sin embargo, a la llegada de la mañana, despertó con los primeros síntomas del constipado. Fue un riesgo que corrió a conciencia y que asumió con muy buena gana.

Por mucho que le costara llegar hasta Cloud, pasar la noche con él y obtener su afecto no tenía precio.

 


	5. La cita II [Clerith]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué habría pasado si Cloud se hubiese presentado en la habitación de hotel de Aerith en Gold Saucer después de los acontecimientos con Cait Sith? Basado en 'Haciendo lo correcto'

Suspiró pesadamente frente a la puerta.

Desconocía cómo llegó hasta allí después de haber estado tan seguro de querer pasar la noche en plena soledad. Sólo sabía que sus pies se movieron solos hasta la habitación de Aerith, como si una parte de él fuera llamada por su amparo. Una esperanza que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, la de ser salvado antes de partir a una empresa que no parecía augurar nada bueno.

Cloud alzó el brazo con el puño cerrado, no muy seguro de dar los primeros toques, y de repente la puerta fue abierta sin más. Su mirada coincidió directamente con los ojos esmeralda de Aerith, quien le sonreía con candidez. El corazón de Cloud se aceleró por la sorpresa, sin poder dar marcha atrás. Bajó el brazo que estuvo dispuesto a llamar y todo su cuerpo se volvió rígido; su expresión plasmando la misma seriedad que de costumbre. Pero detrás de lo que con ello pretendía ocultar, ella pareció captarlo, pues su amable semblante cambió de inmediato.

—¿Ocurre algo...? —preguntó ella preocupada.

Él no respondió aunque se forzara a decir algo, que necesitaba estar con ella después de haber vuelto a maltratarse en los rincones de su mente; de algún modo, a su lado conseguía olvidar el tormento. Aerith terminó respondiendo con un suspiro. Dio un paso cerca de él y, tomando sus manos, lo arrastró al interior de la habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta, Cloud fue conducido hacia el centro del cuarto, donde estaba la cama.

Echó una mirada rápida. Nada que se diferenciara mucho de su habitación. Las paredes de papel granate pintado, decorado antiguo y elegante. Junto a la cama había una mesa auxiliar, al fondo una ventana que daba a un tétrico cementerio y la única iluminación era una lámpara de luz tenue y amarillenta sobre la mesita. Fue en la mullida superficie donde terminaron sentados, uno enfrente del otro; Cloud en el lado que quedaba más cercano al cabecero y Aerith a su lado, sin soltar sus manos desnudas. Su preocupada expresión no había cambiado todavía y volvió a insistirle con un suave apretón en torno a sus dedos.

—¿No quieres contármelo? —dijo ella al inclinar un poco la cabeza.

Cloud había agachado la cabeza, incapaz de articular una sola palabra que expresara sus inquietudes e inseguridades en relación a todo cuanto habían vivido. Se obligó a hacerlo cuando subieron al teleférico, no tuvo éxito y en esa ocasión parecía ir por el mismo camino. Debió haberse quedado en su cuarto y no preocupar a Aerith de forma innecesaria.

Ella entonces respondió con un titubeo y, buscando su mirada, comenzó a indagar:

—Es verdad que estos días has estado raro, pero hoy... ahora —rectificó—, lo estás especialmente más. Vamos —le animó con un tono de voz más amable—, dime si ha ocurrido algo.

Entonces él respondió agachando los hombros y lentamente alzando la vista hacia Aerith. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Aunque no lo dijera, aunque pretendiera ocultarlo, ella siempre sabía que algo no iba bien. Cloud tomó aire y, en un hilo de voz, lo soltó:

—Se trata de Cait Sith... —dijo frunciendo el ceño y apartando la mirada, sus dedos apretaron con más fuerza los de ella—. Robó la piedra angular y se la entregó a Shin-Ra. Luego me amenazó con que si no obedecía, harían daño a Kunsel.

No quería ver la expresión que debió haber puesto en ese momento. Se sentía culpable, un idiota, por haber accedido al chantaje, por haber dejado que robara la piedra. Sabía lo importante que debía ser para Aerith todo aquello. El Templo de los Ancianos era el único lugar donde ella podría encontrarse consigo misma y acababa de fastidiar todo.

—¿Pero qué quieren que hagas a cambio? —preguntó ella con mayor consternación.

Cloud cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Que hiciera como si nada —admitió con debilidad—. Iremos al Templo de todas maneras, siguiendo las pautas de Cait Sith. Quizás sólo quiera hacerle ganar tiempo a Shin-Ra para conseguir lo que quieren.

No escuchó ninguna palabra de Aerith aún y Cloud continuó con tristeza:

—Lo siento mucho...

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió ella con su habitual cordialidad, algo que acompañó con una suave caricia sobre los dedos de Cloud, quitándole pesar—. Encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo, pero antes tienes que dejar de culparte por ello. No has hecho nada malo.

Sorprendido por las palabras de comprensión de Aerith, Cloud alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su suave y amable sonrisa. Un profundo alivio inundó su alma, lo que transmitió con un profundo suspiro. Sólo ella tenía la capacidad para quitarle peso a tanta carga, simples palabras bastaban para que él creyera ciegamente en la verdad de ellas. No estaba enfadada y era lo único que le consolaba.

De repente sintió otro nuevo apretón alrededor de sus dígitos y la voz cantarina de Aerith emergió de sus labios, como si realmente nada malo hubiera ocurrido horas antes.

—Y aparte de eso... —hizo una pausa para crear mayor misterio—. ¿Has venido por algo más o ya te quieres ir?

Cloud no pudo controlar el ligero rubor que le despertó pensar en ello y, armado con algo más de valor, recuperó la seguridad en sí mismo para sostener su mirada. Pocas noches habían sido las que compartieron desde que el viaje dio comienzo y, tras descubrir que su compañía no era tan desagradable como una vez imaginó, debía admitir que:

—Me gustaría pasar la noche contigo...

Al menos quería dormir esa noche con calma, a su lado, olvidando sus preocupaciones, pues sólo con ella lo conseguía.

—¿Te refieres a _pasar_ la noche? —preguntó Aerith con un tono algo sugerente, después de pasear un dedo índice a lo largo del brazo de Cloud.

Él no pudo más que responder confundido, sus ojos celestes plasmando la sorpresa de no entender muy bien a lo que se refería, o más bien no quería entenderlo. Entonces la cálida risa de Aerith no tardó en aparecer, eliminando así cualquier tensión que hubo sentido por ello.

—No me hagas caso —dijo ella mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Aerith soltó una de sus manos y usó su índice para dar un cariñoso toque en la punta de la nariz a Cloud. Había olvidado aquella parte de Aerith, su naturaleza juguetona y amable, la que no dudaba en llevar las situaciones a un terreno más despreocupado y al mismo tiempo íntimo.

Él sólo se limitó a rascarse la nuca, pues no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en momentos así, pero la mirada de ella no dejaba de mirarle con ese cariño. Tal intensidad consiguió que Cloud volviera a huir, avergonzado por la manera en que lo miraba. Sentía ese halago, el amor de ella cada vez que posaba sus manos sobre las de él, cuando le miraba, le sonreía y le hablaba con tanta dulzura. Mentiría si dijese que no tenía ganas de besarla, sólo por el agradable sentimiento que ella le producía con su mera presencia; quería agradecérselo. Y sabiendo lo que entonces sabía, no había nada que le impidiera acercarse a sus labios para besarlos. Pero la idea era tan lejana al mismo tiempo... ¿Por qué dudaba ahora? No quería tampoco importunarla, no sabía si ése era el momento, pero ardía en deseos de hacerlo. Quizás si le hablara abiertamente de que quería continuar lo que dejaron a medias en el teleférico... ¿Pero y si volvía a encontrarse con el muro de sus sentimientos? ¿Aerith toleraría otro cambio de opinión? Podía hablarle de cómo se sentía, se lo debía de alguna manera, pero...

Tantos pensamientos y dudas rondando su mente hicieron que el tiempo pasara sin darse cuenta, que sus manos se encerraran con mayor fuerza alrededor de las de Aerith. Debía dar el paso, así que con un movimiento no muy natural, Cloud se acercó más a ella, hasta que su hombro quedó completamente pegado al suyo. Avergonzado, volvió a alzar la mirada, encontrándose con la atenta de Aerith, su sonrisa amplia y divertida. Se forzó en no pensar en nada y, rígido como una tabla, hizo el primer amago hacia su rostro, pero que rectificó a tiempo. La expresión de ella cambió, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo confusa, como si no supiera leer las intenciones que poseía Cloud en esos momentos.

—¿Estás... bien? —preguntó ella.

Y de alguna manera, aun habiendo dado un paso enorme a la hora de cortar distancias, volvió al principio, al origen de sus eternas cavilaciones. Por mucho que tratara de huir de sus miedos, eran demasiados... y él demasiado débil frente a ellos. Cloud se atrevió a admitirlo, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado para responder.

La mirada de Aerith se tornó consternada y apretó los labios con suavidad. Deshizo el agarre que ambos poseían sobre sus manos y, sin detener las caricias, pretendió calmar la tensión de Cloud.

—¿Qué te tiene tan... triste? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Cloud notó el gran nudo que se le formó en la garganta al ser señalado su sentir. Tristeza y miedo. Las dos únicas emociones capaz de experimentar. Con dificultad, alzó la trémula vista hacia ella y se esforzó en revelarlo:

—De no sentir nada más que eso... —dijo sin fuerza, la voz quebrada—. No sé qué me pasa... Siento un enorme vacío en mi corazón.

Aerith no dejó de contemplarle y de entregarle aquellas caricias entre sus dedos. Atenta a sus palabras y en silencio, Cloud entendió que le estaba entregando todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar las palabras que definían algo más que eso.

—Hay algo muy fuerte que despiertas a la altura de mi pecho —aseguró, temblando—, pero es como si se me fuera de las manos y yo... no...

Tuvo que pausar las palabras cuando estas comenzaron a aparecer inestable en sus labios. Sin querer, Cloud había demostrado estar más afectado por ello de lo que aparentaba, que aquel semblante frío y distante no escondía más que tribulaciones. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que Aerith no notara que éstos se tornaron cristalinos. Por otro lado, ella agarró sus manos y, aprovechando la gran cercanía, las situó alrededor de su cintura. Cloud se aferró a la tela de su vestido, al mismo tiempo que las frías manos de Aerith se posaban a ambos lados de su rostro. Sus pulgares se situaron debajo de sus párpados y limpiaron las primeras y desbordadas lágrimas que no controló. Poco después abandonaron su rostro con una delicada caricia y se situaron detrás de su espalda, sus brazos abrazando los costados de su adolorido pecho. Cloud sintió cómo el peso de la cabeza de Aerith descansó sobre su hombro y luego su cálida respiración chocar contra su piel, su aliento:

—Sólo... permítete sentir —susurró Aerith cerca de su oído—. Permite que las emociones fluyan dentro de ti... aunque duelan.

Sus palabras fueron finalizadas con un beso sobre su mejilla, después desplazado al lugar de sus labios, donde curó el mal que lo aquejaba. Cloud sintió que por un momento su corazón se detuvo, era el efecto de la suavidad de aquel beso, lento y superficial. Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza en torno a la cintura de Aerith, quien había guiado las caricias desde su espalda hasta su agitado pecho. No pudo más que responder con un inesperado y aliviado suspiro, en medio del beso. Sorprendido por el dulce de sus labios y el cariño del tacto, Cloud fue capaz de sentir la agradable sensación invocada por las anteriores palabras de Aerith, regenerando su alma y calmando su llanto.

Los besos compartidos continuaron y le invitaron a mostrar una necesidad inhóspita por los labios de Aerith, un nuevo lugar donde encontrar paz. Una de sus manos terminó a un lado de su esbelto cuello, ella con ambas abrazó su mandíbula; los dos temerosos de que se alejaran un sólo centímetro. No obstante y sin romper el contacto del todo, Aerith detuvo el beso y pegó la frente contra la de Cloud, los dos recibiendo la respiración del otro con un impaciente anhelo. ¿Qué nombre tenía esa recién sensación descubierta? Ni en el rincón más oculto de su perdida memoria, Cloud era capaz de identificar las emociones que esa noche estaban despertando. Se sentía avergonzado y al mismo tiempo ansioso, conectado con sus sentimientos hacia Aerith, los cuales se hacían más intensos a cada instante. No por ello era más fácil ser valiente.

De pronto, las manos de Aerith abandonaron su rostro para buscar las suyas. Éstas fueron tomadas y luego conducidas hacia los tirantes de su vestido, donde dejó que los dedos de Cloud bajaran poco a poco hasta tocar la piel de su pecho. Hasta ese momento no se percató de la ausencia de su chaleco rojo.

—Ayúdame a desabrochar el vestido —le pidió Aerith con total naturalidad.

Cloud entonces alzó la mirada hacia ella, confuso, con un suave rubor en sus mejillas. No cuestionó y, sin más dilación, desabrochó el primer botón, tal y como Aerith se lo señaló. Después volvió a centrar la vista abajo. Como si pensar demasiado fuese a detenerle, Cloud mantuvo sus pensamientos alejados y su atención en continuar. Uno a uno fue separándose de los ojales; mientras tanto, la visión de su pecho y abdomen era más visible ante sus ojos. La forma voluptuosa de sus senos encerrados en el sostén provocaron la vergüenza en él, apartando la mirada y apresurándose. Pronto sus manos se encontraron con las de Aerith, al fin abriendo su vestido y descubriendo gran parte de su desnudez, sus sombras y volumen gracias a la luz que llegaba desde la mesita. Hasta ese momento, no se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, hacia dónde sería capaz de llegar...

Los dígitos de Aerith le sacaron de esos pensamientos con una caricia en su mejilla y, con una sonrisa tímida, le hizo una petición:

—¿Puedo yo también...?

No muy seguro de a lo que se refería, ella le dio una pista cuando sus manos se dirigieron a desabrocharle el cinturón de SOLDADO. Sus menudos brazos rodearon su cintura hasta el cierre y, accediendo su petición, Cloud la ayudó a quitárselo. Se lo sacó por delante del cuerpo junto a los tirantes de cuero y lo dejó junto a la lámpara. Después, para evitar más molestias a Aerith, se desprendió también de la parte superior de su uniforme, descubriendo así su tonificado torso. Sin embargo, tal característica que debía darle seguridad, más bien provocaba una extraña timidez, la cual desconocía de dónde provenía. Cloud reunió fuerza para volver a mirar a Aerith, a quien halló sonriendo tiernamente mientras se deshacía de las botas y las dejaba caer sobre la moqueta. Como si ignorara sus inseguridades, sus brazos se extendieron hacia él sin dudar y crearon un enlace alrededor de su cuello, acortando las distancias una vez más. Aerith subió las piernas a la cama y recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Cloud, haciendo que se tumbara. Aquéllo despertó la sorpresa en él, una sensación excitante y a la vez vergonzosa debido a la intensa y atenta mirada de Aerith. Con movimientos lentos y suaves, ella tomó lugar entre sus piernas, las cuales separó para que terminara de recostar todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

El calor se concentró rápido justo donde Aerith apegó su pubis, trayendo el color rojo a sus mejillas. Sus miradas encontrándose en ese momento especial, donde por una extraña razón Cloud no sintió la necesidad de retirarla. ¿Podía percibir la admiración con la que la contemplaba? La profundidad de su mirada, la carnosidad de sus labios, el modo en que su cabello castaño enmarcaba su rostro. Simplemente era hermosa, en cuerpo y en alma. El amor profesado en los confines de sus muros, donde había crecido, se acumuló hasta el límite. Ahora se desbordaba y la marea producida arrastró a Cloud hacia sus labios, los cuales besó mientras sus manos se situaban con timidez en torno a su cintura, bajo la tela del vestido aún sin desprender. La respuesta de Aerith no tardó en presentarse. Ella respiró hondo y, estrechando más el cuerpo de él entre sus brazos, hundió el beso en una eterna danza en la que ambos se sumergieron.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo entre caricias desnudas y húmedos besos, pero obtuvieron la sinceridad del otro, aquélla que revelaba que no querían que la noche acabara sin estar seguros de sus sentimientos. La calidez de sus cuerpos aumentó y, con ella, éstos respondieron con una vehemente actitud; no obstante, en Cloud era evidente, demasiado evidente. Aerith detuvo los besos para poder contemplarle sorprendida. En ese estado de completa fascinación, Cloud no notó nada, pero ella sí se lo hizo saber con un pequeño y placentero movimiento contra su pelvis y una eventual y pícara sonrisa. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual y de nuevo los músculos de su cuerpo entraron en tensión.

—Qué rápido vas... —susurró ella en un tono cantarín e insinuante.

La respuesta de Cloud no se hizo esperar y, entre balbuceos, trató de excusarse:

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó mientras la vergüenza y la culpabilidad provocaban que las caricias en torno a ella se detuviesen—. No fue...

Y antes de poder terminar la frase, el dedo índice de Aerith se posó sobre sus labios, haciéndole callar al momento.

—Tranquilo... —respondió con una sonrisa amable.

Retiró el dedo y sus labios fueron nuevamente impresos en los suyos, justo antes de liberarlo de su peso. Aerith tomó lugar a su lado, no sin antes haber tirado un poco de su brazo para que Cloud se girara hacia ella. Las distancias aún seguían siendo mínimas, la única pega era que Cloud había recuperado parte de su timidez y volvía a tener dificultades para sostener la mirada. Sólo una suave caricia sobre su mejilla le hizo recuperar la suficiente confianza. Vio a Aerith con una complacida sonrisa, pero también avergonzada. Pronto vio cómo ocultaba su pecho con sus brazos y retiraba la mirada también.

—Cloud, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal? —dijo ella.

Era cierto que en esos instantes la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero de inmediato asintió.

—Claro —respondió con suavidad—. ¿De qué se trata...?

Aerith le tomó un par de segundos para formular la osada pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas tu primera vez? —soltó tras alzar la vista hacia él.

—¿Mi primera vez...?

—Sí, la primera vez que intimaste con alguien.

De algún modo, la cuestión no le creó tanta sorpresa como esperó. Lo que era preocupante de verdad era que, aunque tenía la certeza de haber estado con un par de chicas, era incapaz de ponerles rostro ni recordar ningún momento con ellas. Cloud entonces respondió apretando los labios un poco entre sí y meneó la cabeza sobre el brazo que usaba a modo de almohada.

—No recuerdo nada —admitió un poco decepcionado.

Temía que éso pudiese crear algún pensamiento negativo en Aerith.

—Entonces se puede decir que estamos a la par... —dijo ella con una leve risa.

Cloud, impresionado por lo bien que lo había tomado, acompañó también su risa por un breve instante. Después siguió un silencio agradable en el que tanto uno como el otro evitaban mirarse directamente y, gracias a eso, Cloud pudo ver cómo la mano de Aerith se dirigía a tomar la suya. Él le ahorró el trayecto y, juntos, crearon contacto con sus dedos, pero ella quiso llegar un poco más lejos. Sus palmas se unieron con una suave caricia y, como si se movieran compaginados, ambos coincidieron miradas al mismo tiempo. Sólo ella con los labios entreabiertos para hablar:

—¿Te gustaría... hacerlo? —preguntó ella con timidez, mientras jugaba con sus dedos—. Ahora...

La pregunta provocó que su corazón realizara un profundo vuelco, para luego comenzar a latir a un intenso ritmo. En esos momentos era incapaz de entender ese recién despertado sentimiento, ese fuero interno, la ansiedad, el imperioso deseo de estar con ella a todos los niveles... y la fuerte conexión entre hacer el amor y la oportunidad de encontrarse, de sentirse vivo por primera vez. Cloud con lentitud entrelazó los dedos con los de Aerith y, sin necesidad de pronunciar palabras que sólo atrasarían ese momento, cargó su peso ligeramente sobre su pecho, colocando el enlace de sus manos a un lado de ella. Finalmente se hundió en sus labios e inició el beso que los llevaría a la culminación de aquella noche.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a HibariUchiha19 (Wattpad), por todo el apoyo que me ha dado mientras subía 'Haciendo lo correcto' estos últimos meses. <3


End file.
